For Your Sake and Mine
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Let me put you in on a little secret. The pursuit to happiness never started with happiness; it starts with sadness, anger and fear. But if we look past it, happiness is a lot closer than you think. Rated M for Yaoi, Adult themes and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**For Your Sake and Mine**

**:Chapter One: **

**Regret is easier to ease with another, even if it means beating it into them. **

_Well, this is the supposed crack fic I was going to write. Fear me now, because I have a co-writer for this. Her username is __**Midnight Crystal Sage**__ . Please be kind enough to visit her profile and read her stories 3_

_So yeah, this is what I'm going to call a switch fiction. There are NO set pairings for this story. There might be eventually when me and Midnight get bored and actually decide to set pairings in stone. So yaoi readers with an open mind, come on in; Faithful pairing yaoi readers….come on in anyway XD. _

_This fic takes place in the transition from Melee to Brawl. Just so you know…if anyone cares to read what I say up here._

_Anyway, I talk too much on intros, on with the fic!_

* * *

**Summary: Let me put you in on a little secret. The pursuit to happiness never started with happiness; it starts with sadness, anger and fear. But if we look past it, happiness is a lot closer than you think.**

* * *

Things that are sudden and unpredicted tend to make the soul go off balance on the road through life. When tossed around to save yourself with no savior to pull you out of it, you feel overwhelmed, stupid...and mostly alone. And some tend to watch this unfold; feeling like there is nothing you can do to change it so they simply ignore it. Then there were some that felt helpless, wanting to do more than what they did before to prevent such things from happening. But with permanent results, being hopeful was futile.

That's how Marth felt, helpless. He sat on one of the two beds that were in the room. Looking to the other bed where Roy, his friend who he knew for a long time during the Melee season, was packing his things in an obnoxiously large suitcase. There were no words exchanged between them, just a couple awkward glances at each other before Marth would look about the room and Roy would go back to his packing. Since the red head didn't like silence, he looked over his shoulder with half lidded eyes, "Marth?"

"Hm?" The prince didn't bother to really look up, he figured Roy knew he was staring. The younger swordsman shook his head and then sat down on his own bed, looking at all the stuff that he had packed so far.

"Can you make sure to mail the stuff I forget? I have a feeling I'm going to forget something..." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah sure...I will." Marth said quickly, nodding a little.

"Oh, I'll make sure to give you an address and stuff so we can write and call...you know...?" Roy trailed off, looking to see Marth's eyes weren't looking at him...more like anywhere but at him.

"Mmhmm.." Marth bit his bottom lip, looking to the other side of the room. He could feel Roy's eyes boring onto his back. The red head frowned lightly, then got one of his rolled up socks from his dresser he had yet to put in his suitcase and threw it at Marth's head.

"H-Hey!" Out of anger, Marth stood up and threw the sock ball back at the red head, "I said I would do it!!"

Roy caught it easily, tossing it in his suitcase, "You don't sound so sure...in fact, I get the feeling you're feeling a little more down than I do about leaving."

Marth opened his mouth and rose a finger as if he was going to tell Roy off, but no words came out. After a while, the prince gave up and dropped his hand, flumping back down on his bed, "I...guess you could say that."

Roy felt his heart sink as he looked over at his friend, who'd settled into a defeated state of mind. He knew that Master Hand didn't want any more clones in the tournament, which explained why Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo were going to be joining him. The white glove was still heavily debating on whether or not he should add Young Link to the list, or simply revamp his move set. Nothing was set in stone yet.

When Master Hand had announced Roy's name on the dreadful list of those who weren't going to be returning for the Brawl Tournament, Marth went completely nuts and lashed out at the owner of the Smash Tournament. He was so distraught that a few of the kids became frightened, and Link and Roy had to restrain the prince from potentially harming the glove. In his blind rage, the Altean prince even threatened to pull himself out of the tournament if Roy couldn't be there, but the flame swordsmen managed to talk the water prince out of the ridiculous decision.

He reminded Marth that someone had to be in the tournament to represent the Fire Emblem World, and not wanting to disappoint his closest friend, Marth grudgingly agreed to stay on the roster. Even so, the prince couldn't shake the feeling that his friend was going to be replaced by either a complete pompous ass, or an embarrassingly inexperienced novice. Marth expressed his fears to Roy the day after Master Hand had made the announcement of those not returning. The flame swordsman didn't want his close companion to continue brooding in the future, so he took him out for some ice cream, and luckily, it was the right decision. The next day, Marth had completely forgotten about the fiasco because he was more concerned at the fact that he'd gained two extra pounds from the ice cream.

Upon hearing soft sniffles coming from Marth's direction, Roy cautiously stepped toward the prince and quietly asked, "...Marth?"

The prince stood up to try and explain himself, but the immense sadness was like a heavy weight on his heart, and he dropped to his knees. The red-head fell to his own knees to see what was bothering his friend. He rested a finger under the blue-haired swordsman's chin and lifted his head up, only to see tears flooding his blue eyes.

"...Marth..." the flame swordsman began to say, but he was cut off when the aforementioned prince threw himself upon him, his arms flying around Roy's neck as he buried his face into the red-head's shoulder.

The prince finally yelled, "I don't want you to go! Please, you can't leave me here! You're the only one that understands me!"

Roy circled his arms around Marth's slim torso and replied, "You of all people know that I don't want to leave... but it's Master Hand's orders. His say is final and I can't defy his wishes... and besides, I really wasn't all that understanding to you. I mean...you talked about the weirdest things and I must admit, you freaked me out at times--"

He was cut off by a punch to the jaw. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was enough to make him shut up. Marth pulled himself out of his embrace and yelled, "You insensitive bastard! I'm being fucking serious here!"

The fiery swordsman rubbed his jaw, quite startled with the punch, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Marth, "Well, I was being honest! If you would let me finish-"

"Finish insulting me?!" Marth snapped, crossing his arms across his chest and turning away, "Nice try, Roy!"

Roy stood up, his fists to his sides, there were times that Marth really did piss him off, and as much as he didn't want to be pissed off on the last day he'll probably ever see Marth, the prince was making it a little difficult, "Would you please stop being such a woman!?"

Marth looked like he was standing on a voltage box and just got electrocuted by it. He twitched and turned around at the same time, a nasty glare was on his face, "What...did…you...call me?!"

"I said..." Roy thought about taking it back, but he glared head on, with these mixed emotions and rage of Master Hand's orders, he had to let it out somehow, and unfortunately, Marth was his target, "I said stop being a woman, princess!!"

There was a very long silence, Marth's face changed like a melting Picasso painting, finally his face settled to rage as he jumped across the floor and tackled Roy to the bed, ready to show the flame swordsman to never, EVER, call HIM a PRINCESS. He pinned the red head to the bed, sitting on him, his hands had a hold of Roy's collar, "How dare you call me that! I dare you to even breathe that again and I'll make you wish that you were never born!"

Roy, however, was expecting this reaction, putting up a struggle, despite the fact that he used the oldest trick in the book to get Marth pissed off with him, "Yeah! You heard me! Why don't you go have some tea with Zelda and Peach, Princess? Why don't you go wear a nice dress to the ball, Princess? I'm sure the will be many fair suitors for you Princess, Princess, PRINCESS!"

Marth had a very bad eidetic at that moment, "Yeah, well... You're the princess! You don't even have the manhood big enough to qualify for your hierarchy, Princess Roy..."

Roy had an "Oh no she didn't" look on his face as he retorted, "Oh yeah? You want to find out, Princess Marth? I got more than your prissy ass could handle! The chicks don't call it a sword for nothing!"

Marth smirked, "Maybe they should call it a toothpick because all you'll feel is a tiny poke and that's it."

Roy hissed, "Why you insolent little--"

"And what chicks might you possibly be talking about? The only chick you're been able to attract is Captain Falcon..." Marth added, giving him a challenging look.

"Shut the hell up, you little wussy prick!" Roy yelled, trying to punch Marth in the face.

The prince easily dodged the fist and pushed on, "And that dude in that metal suit, whatever the heck it is..."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "You mean Samus?"

"Yeah… that dude..."

The flame swordsman restrained himself from slapping his forehead, "Samus is a GIRL, Jerkass!"

Marth drew a dramatic gasp, "Say what?! I thought that kid in the green tights was a girl?!"

Roy rolled his eyes, "That's Link, and he's a dude."

Roy suddenly kicked Marth off, but the prince fell into the suitcase, knocking it over and spilling all of its contents out onto the floor. Roy sat up and was ready to walk out the room, but then his eyes lay upon the mess on the floor that was solely his once neatly packed things. Roy's eyes began to glow until they turned bright red and his hair became a raging inferno of flames.

Link suddenly popped into the room, "Hey guys, Master Hand--" but then he saw Roy in his "Pissed the Fuck Off" mode. The Hylian calmly turned around and went back out the door, "...I'll come back later and let Dr. Mario know to come up in ten minutes..."

There was bit of silence as soon as Link closed the door. Marth groaned lightly, looking around him and seeing Roy's belongings scattered around him. Upon seeing the fuming swordsman Marth sighed, beginning to pick up the items and put them back in the suitcase, muttering, "You're the one that kicked me into the suitcase."

Roy simmered down, seeing the prince actually picking up his stuff and placing them neatly in the baggage. He scowled a little, glaring as he knelt next to Marth and also helped to make the process faster, "Sh-Shut up."

They organized the suitcase neatly as it was originally. They stared at the suitcase then at each other, then Roy took that moment to speak, "I think this proves that we're both princesses with how much of obsessive compulsive disorder neat freaks we are."

"Agreed." Marth mumbled, but gave a small smile.

They looked at each other again, then Marth broke the eye contact, closing the now completely full suitcase and zipping it up for Roy. The redhead didn't stop him but asked, "Will we be able to see each other again?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the tournament, I'm sure Master Hand won't mind. Otherwise there will be a lot of unhappy Brawlers...like me."

"You're the majority?" Roy rose an eyebrow.

"Psh, yeah!" Marth gave a frank look, "I'm kind of a big deal you know."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Roy rolled his eyes putting his closed suitcase back on the bed.

Marth placed both hands on his hips, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Was that out of respect or out of mockery?"

"Oh, I meant it with love." Roy casually replied, fully aware of what he'd just said.

"Well I-" Marth started, but then he realized what Roy had said, "What?"

Roy put on his playboy face and unleashed a dose of his cocky attitude, "Oh come on now, Princess, surely you're not that deaf..."

"Just repeat what you said, thank you very much…" Marth snapped, his hands now resting on his feminine hips.

Out of nowhere, the flame swordsman pounced onto the water prince, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head. Marth glared at him, but Roy simply ignored the death stare, "What I said was, I said it out of love. L-O-V-E—"

"I'm perfectly capable of spelling and understanding a simple four-letter word, you nit-wit…" Marth snapped at the other.

Roy smirked, "Well, obviously you aren't since you had to ask me to repeat it…"

"I only asked simply out of clarification…"

Roy, placed a hand on his cheek and lowered himself to steal the prince's lips in a kiss. Their lips were only centimeters away when the door flew wide open, and both of their eyes shifted to the doorway.

A brown-haired angel with dove-white wings and a blue-haired swordsman with a huge gold sword were standing in the doorway, and the angel spoke first, "Hey, can anyone tell me where Dorm 24… is…?" The last word came out as a mere squeak as the two new unexpected visitors stared wide-eyed at Marth and Roy in their sexually suggestive position.

Roy frantically tried to explain the scene: He rose his hands up in defense, almost losing balance, so he had to use Marth as a leaning post, "It's not what it looks like!"

Whether or not the angel and the other swordsman heard him was unknown because the angel sported a slightly freaked out look on his face; his skin turned to a freakish white color as he passed out, falling into the arms of the swordsman who shook his head, "And he said he wasn't a girl..."

Roy simply blinked while Marth replied, "Way to go, idiot."

The red-head rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up…"

* * *

_So did you like it? Huh huh huh?_

_You want more? I hope so, please Review! You know I like reviews! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**For Your Sake and Mine  
:Chapter Two:  
Let's face it; nicknames that deserve to burn in Hitler's oven never go away. **_

_Second chapter! Party in the house!_

_I re-read this a couple times and it seems to be a little redundant…that's only because it's only the second chapter…I swear it'll get more unique as the time passes. I swear to God and all that's holy. _

_Again, this is written by Midnight Crystal Sage and Yours Truly. Please be sure to read her fics and my other Super Smash Bros. Fic, Falling In Lust…Literally. _

_Anygay, we own nothing. So…don't expect us to take over Nintendo anytime soon. _

_Oh and to answer the question if we're going to add more characters aside from the five we have now…me and Midnight will decide if we really want to take the task of juggling that many characters….we'll think on it…_

* * *

**Summary: Let me put you in on a little secret. The pursuit to happiness never started with happiness; it starts with sadness, anger and fear. But if we look past it, happiness is a lot closer than you think.**

* * *

Ike gently laid the unconscious angel on the carpeted floor and crossed his arms as he smugly inquired, "Do you know how gay you two look right now?"

Both Marth and Roy glowered at him with fierce eyes and yelled, "NO WE DON'T!!"

Ike simply leaned against the wall and muttered, "…Whatever…"

Roy rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded strangely similar to "Fucking idiot…" as he got off of Marth, stood onto his feet and asked, "So, aren't you going to help your little friend down there?" His eyes shifted downwards to the still unconscious angel lying on the floor.

Ike shrugged it off, "No, he can stay down there, he's not bothering anybody…" He received a 'WTF' look from both Marth and the red-head.

At that moment, Link reappeared and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good, no one's dead…"

"What the hell do you want, Link?!" Marth snapped, picking himself up off the floor and brushing some dust off his blue clothing.

The Hylian stared at him with an annoyed expression, "I'll pretend you didn't say that, Princess--"

"HEY! Watch it, Elf Boy," the prince warned, his eyes narrowing to sapphire slits.

Roy stood up and politely said, "Ignore him. What is it, Link?"

"Master Hand said he wants us downstairs for dinner. I got a table already reserved for us so we can sit together…" Link explained. He then turned to the spiky blue-haired swordsman standing beside him, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Ike…" he answered in a peeved tone as he brushed past Link and made his way down the hall to go to the dining room. Link glared at him and muttered, "Well, excuuuuse me for trying to be nice… jerkoff…"

Roy paid no attention to Ike's rudeness and proceeded to walk past his friend to head for the dining room as well, "Thanks, Link. Come on, Princess, time for your meal…"

Marth growled deep in his throat and yelled, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" He pushed past Roy and they continued on their way.

Link was about to follow them when a small moan caught his attention. "Huh?" he looked down to the floor and saw Pit stirring, "What the-- What's he doing on the floor?"

He lowered himself to kneel beside the angel and held him as he softly patted the younger boy's cheek to try to wake him up, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Pit moaned a second time as he opened his eyes, revealing their blue color to Link. The Hylian smiled and said, "Welcome back. I'm Link."

The angel managed a smile, "…Pit."

The swordsman helped the angel to his feet and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uh… well… It's a long story…" Pit began to say, but was cut off by Link, who snickered and answered, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable."

Pit closed his eye emitted a deep sigh, "Thanks, because it is really embarrassing…"

Link smiled, "I figured so… Anyway, Master Hand says it's dinnertime and he wants us in the dining room. I have a table already reserved for me and my friends if you'd care to join us."

"Sure, that'd be great!"

The angel and the swordsman struck up a conversation as they strolled to the dining room.

* * *

The table that Link reserved was as awkward as a straight virgin in a gay bar. Marth and Roy sat on one side of the table, Ike and Pit sat on the opposite side, and Link seated himself at the end part of the table, sitting nearest to Pit and Roy. Link would've sparked conversation with either side, but he couldn't help but notice that three of the occupants were glowering from each end of the table as they ate. Pit was quietly eating his food, being one to avoid controversy whenever he could.

Seeing that Pit was the only other calm soul, Link leaned over to the angel and whispered, "Um… do you have any idea why they're…. like this?"

Pit took a moment to glance up from his plate, then at the other three, then shook his head, "I think I was knocked out when that happened…"

"I see…" Partially satisfied with the answer, Link stared at his own untouched platter, figuring that he'd better eat his meal before it got cold.

"So…" Marth said abruptly, which made everyone in the table look up, "Where are you two from?"

Pit smiled, seeing the prince starting to spur conversation, "I'm from Angel Land."

"Crimea," was Ike's dull reply.

"I see…" Marth went back to drink his coffee. Pit sighed miserably, taking another bite of bread, 'Well, so much for that attempt….'

"So, are you and that red head kid gay?" Ike asked unexpectedly and in a volume where other Brawlers from nearby tables could hear. Roy's eyes widened, while Marth almost choked on his coffee. Pit made a whimper noise, his hands flying to his own throat. Link jumped out of the seat, patting the poor angel's back, and then realized he was choking and begun the process of doing the Heimlich maneuver on the smaller male.

"W-What the hell is your problem!?" Roy yelled, but Marth stopped him with a hand.

"Let it go, Roy, you have to handle this like a mature adult." Marth muttered, before snapping his head to Ike's direction, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Oh, real mature, Marth…" the Hylian remarked, as he continued trying to get the food dislodged from the angel's throat.

"I'm merely asking; don't get your panties in a knot." Ike shrugged, "Besides, it wasn't me who was in the position to go at it like dogs in heat-…"

"Look, I've only been with you for less than an hour and I'm already sick of your guts! You're nothing but a jack ass that can't keep his comments to himself; I bet your fighting skills are as bad as your insults!" Marth shouted.

Ike stood up immediately, his hands slamming against the table, which made Pit and Link jump back, startled. It helped since Pit finally swallowed his food correctly.

Ike scoffed at him as he yanked Ragnell from under his chair, "You want to find out, Princess?"

Marth, in turn, unsheathed Falchion, "You wanna dance, bitch? Let's dance!"

Peach suddenly stood up and yelled, "If you two are going to have a cock fight, then take those shenanigans outside! I'm not having you two nearly demolish the dining room like Ganondorf and Link did last month!"

When Pit looked behind him, he was surprised to see a deep red blush of mortification painted across Link's cheeks, even though the swordsman was now glaring daggers at his royal Mushroom friend.

Ike and Marth glared at each other and both replied, "Fine…" and started to walk to the backyard. Roy and Link exchanged glances and the red-head followed the two blue-heads. The Hylian then looked at Pit, who simply shrugged and the pair trailed behind Roy.

* * *

Link, Pit, and Roy were sitting on the sidelines while Ike and Marth ferociously fought each other. They're prized blades clashed and parried each other, sending loud metallic clings into the air during their sword dance. All the while, they were staring each other down, their gazes like invisible, poison-coated daggers.

Roy was cheering for Marth to win since he 1) wasn't going to admit to this guy that he was gay, 2) hated people disrespecting his friend, and 3) didn't like this guy period.

Link was hoping for Ike to get mortally wounded because he'd only spoken four words to the guy and he already didn't like Ike in the first place after finding out that he was the main one replacing Roy. Plus, he had strong feelings for Pit, even though he'd only known the angel for an hour. Link didn't want Ike trying to compete against him for the angel's feelings. He knew somewhere deep inside that Ike had a thing for the young boy.

Pit was simply praying for the petty squabble to end without anybody getting seriously hurt. He was the kind of angel who hated fighting and he hated to see people get injured. The intense fight was starting to get to him. He was on the edge of his seat as he watched Ike and Marth with hidden fear planted deep within his heart of hearts.

Ike and Marth were furiously slashing their swords now. The length of the fight caused their feelings change dramatically. Their burnt nerves and feelings didn't want glory and respect anymore; they wanted blood.

With that goal in mind, both swordsmen's bodies suddenly erupted with pulsing blue and yellow auras, their eyes glowing bright yellow with hatred and determination. Marth's sword began emanating pure white light while red hot flames erupted upon Ike's blade. The three spectators knew that either of their moves could definitely kill the other person, as did the two blue-haired blade wielders.

Roy yelled, "Yeah, Marth, kill that bastard!"

Pit suddenly realized what was about to happen and he jumped out of his seat, frantically shouting, "Stop the fight! Make them stop!"

Link felt his heart sink at the angel's words and bolted onto the field. He stood in front of the two raging blue-heads and firmly yelled, "That is enough! Stop this and pull yourselves together. As much as I want Marth to chop your head off, Ike…" He was given a heated glare from Ike, "…this is not the way to settle this. And besides, you're scaring Pit, and frankly, you're scaring the hell outta me. Now I want you two to get a hold of yourselves and put an end to this petty idiocracy. Right. Now."

With that said, Link shot them one last look before calmly walking back over and comforting the emotional angel as best as he could. At that moment, Roy looked at Link as his anger spewed from his mouth: yelling and cursing his head off at the Hylian about why he stopped the fight.

The angel looked up, surprised that Link actually did that for him. He blushed lightly as Link ruffled his hair and assured him that nothing else bad was going to happen. Though, Roy didn't find any of this soothing as he continued to bitch, whine and moan at the blonde peacemaker.

"What the hell, Link they were just fine!! Getting rid of Ike would've solved everyone's problems!" Roy scowled.

Pit glared at Roy, "You know exactly what was wrong with this! This mansion is made for honor and respect for fighters to come together and fight! Not shed blood!"

The red head was a bit startled with the paroxysm that came from the angel, but saw that Pit had a point, "But still…" He watched as Ike and Marth were glaring at each other, "What do you see in Ike anyway, Pit? He looks, sounds and acts like a jack ass to everyone that's within ten feet of him."

"He's…different I guess." Pit replied calmly, "We were talking on the way to Smash Mansion. He's a mercenary leader from where he comes from…that's why he's got a rough edged exterior."

Link looked at Ike almost sympathetically, seeing the said mercenary put Ragnell on his shoulder and walk towards Marth calmly, "No wonder he acts so…tough…"

"Yeah…so please don't judge him now." Pit explained, bowing his head, "It's just the way he was raised I suppose…but I think deep down inside he's a good person…he probably doesn't show it to a lot of people."

"Psh, obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be talking about this now wouldn't we?" Roy asked.

Link finally had enough of the red-head's mouth, "Roy, will you just put a sock in it already?"

Pit was about to add insult to injury, but his attention was caught when he saw Ike step on a conveniently placed banana peel and slip towards Marth's direction. The prince didn't have time to react since the mercenary almost literally flew and crashed into him, successfully knocking both blue haired males to the ground. Hard.

The three spectators stood there in mild shock, not knowing how to publicly react to such ungraceful actions from either male.

Roy had a better reaction time than Link and Pit and did what any normal human being would've done in situations as ridiculous and typical in terms of irony and in thoughts of good old Shadenfreude.

He laughed.

Very hard, actually…to the point that he fell over holding his sides, and rolling back and forth on the ground, pounding his fists into the grass.

Marth groaned, opening his eyes to see Ike resting his head on his chest. He couldn't help but turn red a little as he tried to move the larger male off him, but being in the position he was in, it was rather difficult to do so.

"Nngh…Ike…get your weighty arse off of me…you're heavy!"

"I'm trying damn it, don't get your panties in a knot, Princess." Ike moved his foot to get leverage, but his foot stepped on the banana peel again, making his weight fall back on Marth again. The prince was about to yell at the mercenary for calling him that bastardly nickname, but was stopped cold in his tracks when he felt something against his lips.

Ike's lips…

…were on his….

* * *

_Horrible cliffhanger, but hey, finally some action eh? _

_We promise to have more yaoiful moments in this fic, just stay tuned and review. We have virtual cookies!!_

_Oh and don't assume any of these pairings, just a fair warning. As my college math teacher told me 'Don't assume: or you'll make an ass out of you and me.'_


End file.
